battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bondpedia
New BF1942 images Waddya think? I'm pretty proud of these ones. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) User of the month Do i have to pick those 2 or can i pick anyone i want and create his nomine for the page? Death to the false emperor! 16:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Modifying the Blocking Policy Is adding-on "Spamming comments on blogposts" to minor infractions ok with you? And also, have we signed up for wikia chat yet? :To butt in, I'd think so. In fact, I feel very comfortable blocking a blog spammer, especially if it's some godforsaken anon that does nothing but that. Just as I did with 70.24.89.147. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:00, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Blocking for blog spamming is alright by me. Someone like 70.24.89.147 as above is definately a block-worthy candidate. - 09:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I would reply at your talk page DG65, but since others have commented here, here it is. I don't have a problem with that. In fact, people like me and SSD have been unofficially blocking such spammers for a while. Go ahead - 11:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) It has been done, also I've created a slightly modified warning template for use for comment-related infractions Template:Warning/Comment. Thanks I eventually figured out what my password but you gave me some insparation to carry on trying anyway thanks for the help. Hynestinez, 1:40, 5 April, 2011.﻿ ﻿ Wikia Chat Has it been requested for our wiki yet? RE:Screwed up images Ok, thanks. I'll do it soon. By the way, what do you think of putting two images in the map infobox for Battle of Midway? I'm not so sure. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. Well, considering right now that the planes and destroyer image is already in the Fleet section, I'll take it off. I'll work on getting some images for that infobox. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Main page slider Saw this on SSD's talk page, JSYK. I get the images the other way round. There's the Port Valdez image in the main image, wheras the Huey image is in the thumbnail for the slider. - 21:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Been workin' fine for me since Thursday. --SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :'Tis the right way round now. May have been a momentary glitch... - 09:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Greetings I don't know if you remember me, but I return! What may I do to help out? 22:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, sounds good. Also, I don't know if you'd like it, but I can provide you some code for MediaWiki:Common.js which makes pages like automatically refresh, and some code for MediaWiki:Common.css which gives administrators and bureaucrats coloured usernames, and I might think of running a bot to fix things like typos and coding errors. 22:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, just copy the code below and paste it into MediaWiki:Common.js, and the refreshing RecentChanges should start working. Note that in order to have it refresh, you'll need to click the "Auto-Refresh" button near the top of the page: // ******* // Auto-Refreshing RecentChanges, Logs, Contributions, and WikiActivity (Courtesy of Sactage) // ******* var ajaxPages = "Special:Log", "Special:Contributions", "Special:WikiActivity"; var AjaxRCRefreshText = 'AutoRefresh'; importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); ::As for a bot, I can have it do a variety of functions, like fixing double redirects, correcting typos, and others, but in order to run it and not spam RecentChanges, I'll need to ask staff to bestow a bot flag upon it, which needs community consensus, or, in certain cases, permission from a 'crat or sysop. It can also delete broken redirects, but for that, it would need sysop. I'll take a look at the forum you mentioned in a bit, but first I'll do some more page cleanup. 22:34, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The bot could be useful for images (licensing, deleting and such)... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:37, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll bring up a forum topic about it, if you feel that's best. As for SSD's idea to have it licence images, it's not something that it can do automatically, the bot would need to be told to do so. It wouldn't be something very hard to do, however, especially since it can be controlled through IRC. 18:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE. BACK THE FUN BUS UP. ::::Did you just say that the bot could be controlled to license images? :D Makeithappenmakeithappenmakeithappenmakeithappenmakeithappenmakeithappenmakeithappen! Please? It would save me so much time when I upload a ton of images. 19:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::It can't automatically licence them, you'd need to specify the type of licensing for the file, or give it a category which contains images which need to be licensed as a certain type. 00:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Aww... Still, it seems like it could make it easier for sourcing user-made pictures or print-screens from YouTube. It could probably also delete pictures if they are unlicensed (or given that tag) for a time, but like you said, it would need sysop rights for that. Maybe it could instead inform Bond since he is a shark on stuff like that, or if not just him, but all of the admins. That could get annoying, however, if we all get spammed about un-sourced images and it may not be possible to code, but I wouldn't know. I have no experience with bots or the coding for them. 05:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Having it notify admins wouldn't be hard at all, though it'd be easier to give it sysop and have it delete them. It's not as if I'd use the account to do anything evil, and you could simply block it/block me/desysop it if my evil twin ever decides to make an appearence. ;) 13:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be up to the community to decide on the forum, but I think it certainly sounds a brilliant idea. I wouldn't mind the sysop option, as Sactage says, what's the worst that can happen... Maybe you could try to set up a prototype for a trial period and we'll see where it goes from there? - 14:00, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :ps. Did you read the coloured usernames post. If so, what do you think? I still think it's a good idea, do you think one of us should bring it up again? - 14:00, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it would work. I'll still hold true to my view it as a breach of AEAE, but I won't be forming the Battlefield Wiki Bolshevik Party and holding a revolution over it. ::Or maybe... - 16:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Putting this up to the community would be a great idea. The bot seems like it would have a great potential. 16:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I like the coloured username idea, I think it makes sysops and 'crats a lot easier to identify. As for setting up a prototype bot, I have all the scripts already, there's just the matter of figuring out what functions it would be doing. You can see an example of its contribs at w:c:cod:Special:contributions/URL (There's a lot!). Also, I'd preferably have it set up so that it's commanded through IRC. 13:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Right, well I'll post at the forum to get some approval, then you can start doing what you need to do - 14:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Image Policy I have noticed that there are quite a few in real life images on this wiki (mostly in the weapons and vehicle pages). All of the gaming wikis that I have seen do not allow IRL images. I have looked at the policy pages and there is no policy on not having IRL images (I think that there should be one). Real life images tend to make a wiki look unorganized and sometimes confusing because there are a mix of images where some are from the game and others are not. As someone who reads this wiki and might edit this wiki in the future, I don't like seeing images that are not from the game. Lordqaz 04:44, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Lordqaz. Hope you don't mind if I butt in, but the question has been brought up before and, as you can see, most of the regular users saw no harm in putting real life photos. This is also part of our policy to add a short paragraph on the real thing (when it applies). I suppose you can feel free to bring it up again, if it really bothers you that much! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 10:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Licensing I recently licensed a bunch of images that Maxwell uploaded (see User talk:Maxwell123#More images for the list). He says he took them from the game files. Is that classified as Fair Use or Public Domain (of course, with the addition of the EA template)? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Alright then. And yeah, I think I'll get rid of the April stuff. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:42, May 13, 2011 (UTC) about bfh weapon prices hi dude i feel it little messy whit the weapon prices in the Template:info/weapon tool box, so i desided to make an table witch i did however this was an experimental project whit an another admin on this wikia and i feel bad that you removed it )=, the main problem is that it looks messy whit all weapon prices in the tool box, so why not create an table about that beside the icon & stats picture ? About the table/prices issue Check out the page now, the table is resized to 40 % and it feet bether the page you can compare the page to the national default mg rudis ridiculous http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes)#Maxwell.27s_Machinegun http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes)#Rudi.27s_Ridiculous The question is if we are going for the table or have the weapon prices in the weapon toolbox ? i dont want just me judge about this, what about some other peoples toughts about this by this i want to make the article looks as good as possible, to maybe get an silver star in future Sounds/Prices My new idea is to include the ingame sounds be in an youtube video "Sounds" like BFH machine gun sounds. can you try let the video be on top on references, references is good at the button of the page. maybe is good that i just remove the battlefield heroes weapon prices since it looks mutch clearly then check the battlefield heroes SMG tread: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Submachine_gun_%28Battlefield_Heroes%29 "Source" field in infoboxes I had made a change a while back to the gunboxes and vehicleboxes to have a "source" field to have proof of the statistics we provide, and credit. I'm not so sure about it anymore, though... Should we get rid of it? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. this is open to anyone. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I like that... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, that's what we're doing now, but it's tedious. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I say keep the ref tags but try and simplify them, such as maybe having the tags built into the infoboxes themselves and just insert the web address into the source field. It's an idea... - 15:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Image copying allegations Read here. Both User:Newboy37 and User:BFH-Wiki have claimed that User:Maxwell123 has copied images from both their wikis. - 08:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) BF Wiki News as references What do you think of this? Seeing as many of our references come from third-party sources, I don't why ours (usually based off third-party sources or BF Blog posts anyways) would be any worse as a reference. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose, but considering some of the news posts often regroup a few topics in one, it could be easier to use that single reference rather than get plenty of external sources. :And good job with the Wake Island article. I have a few other images from battle scenes, but I don't see where some of them would fit. Otherwise, I'll make a few modifications. By the way, would it be necessary to get the same images for the BFV Wake Island? I mean, I could get a few, just to show the aesthetic differences, but it would be very repetitive... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Also, if you wouldn't mind taking a gander at the new nominations... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ogg player Is there anyway to set the "Cortado (Java)" player as an default sound player, because it increase the lenght of the player if you understandMaxwell123 14:18, May 26, 2011 (UTC) How load is the sound i record, when you press the playbutton (Normal or to hight ?) I like the idea of recording game sounds, but the problem is the background effects, but this isnt an issue in general.Maxwell123 16:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC) GNU license Do we have a template for that? Maxwell's recent uploads come from here, and at the bottom it says that info and images are licensed under the GNU 1.2 Free Documentation license, so... yeah, I dunno. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for putting your name down as my friend I really appreciate it. I also have a question, how is battlefield 3 a sequel to battlefield 2 when battlefield 2 doesn't have a storyline/singleplay or plot. Thanks.Hynestinez 18:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Wars/Battles pages I was just wondering, should we make articles pertaining to wars and battles on the wiki? The CoD wiki does it, but with info pertaining to the games. I'll try to make a test in a sandbox and tell me what you think. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Sorta, also things like Global Russian invasion, Russo-American War, Battle of Zabograd, Battle of Sadiz, South American Campaign... I mean, we have The Cold War, pertaining to BF1942, so it'd be good to refer to the events of other games, be they part of reality or fiction. I could put some images together and put it up to represent the battles and such. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it's just a suggestion for now. As I said, I'll experiment on a sandbox (probably once school's over), and I'll see how it progresses. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:34, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Maxwell's Image Violation What was thye result of the issue? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 08:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I saw it. It confused me so I came to you! Did Maxwell ever take credit for the images as if they were his? And what will happen to his status as UoTM now as I believe it was the images that got him the honour. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 11:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Just checking that the disallowed images weren't the only reason. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 15:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) BFH weapon template On M16 you put the right under the first heading. Doesn't it belong after the last item as final part? BFH-Wiki 17:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) SVD Stats well i taked a printscreen of the menu, then open it in paint.net then removed the most partMaxwell123 17:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) yes i made them by myself, i just open the Play4Free store menu, then take printscreen of the weapon stats. What about the Play4Free weapon icons ? like i sayd before they are white by default files, i used something named invert colours to black, added some transparent elements, i asked some people and they liked it, they're good until we get something better. like real texture meshes,Maxwell123 17:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok if you copy & past this picture in paint, the first picture is the default kill icon, second reverse the colour to black, 3 add transparent element, make sure that you have an colored background when you paste the picture to see the white symbol http://i53.tinypic.com/2i24wug.png Maxwell123 17:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) JSYK... I almost got blown up today. Just kidding. Still, I was very close to that, in a cinema less than a quarter of a mile away from there. Police cars, helicopters, Ambulances, TV crews, even the Army were on scene! Not that we Brits have much of an army left that is, thanks to the millionaires-that-claim-to-be-in-touch-with-the-lower-classes that are in power these days... - 18:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) URL Mind giving my bot sysop? It decided to crash since it doesn't have it and it tried to edit a protected page, I think. :(. 19:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! 21:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi 15:17, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Woah now... Did you realy just cite all of those images as I uploaded them? I was expecting to have to do it and was prepared to do so, only to find it already done. Thanks, lol. 13:38, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I just find it kinda funny, since I usually go about citing my image uploads once I put a mass amount on the wiki, but as I was going to do so, I found they were already done. For a minute, I thought it was URL up to some tricks, but the history said it was you. Thanks again! Saves me time, lol. 13:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Prominently displaying other languages Good afternoon Bond. I was thinking, you obviously know about the BF Wiki's German and Russian branches, and if you take a look at them, their communities are relatively small (though I'm happy to say the Russian one has small group of regulars). To help promote editing there from people who can speak those languages, I was wondering if we could put a little icons in the welcome box of the front page, as I have displayed in the image. I think this could be advantageous for their wikis, as we're obviously the ones that get the most attention. Also, if some foreigners would be unable to speak proper English, but would know German or Russian, it could save us the time to revert their edits here, and make it so they can contribute in a proper way on those Wikis. Right now, we ''do have links to the other languages, but they're at the very bottom of our page, and are extremely easy to miss. Putting the flags also make them easier to spot, and it's only a very negligible extending of the page. So, thoughts? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Done. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:31, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: URL At the moment, I'm the only one who can control it for this wiki. When I get it functioning for this wiki over IRC, I have an authlist that I add to and remove from, and only people on the authlist can use certain commands. There's no need to worry about vandals or trolls somehow using it, unless they somehow can gain access to the account itself, or my own account. 03:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Twitter and RSS feed icon addition I noticed you added the Twitter and RSS feed icons to . Do you feel that its location on the main page is redundant, considering there is also ? - Bovell (talk) 14:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Classification template Can you make an "Unclassified" classification, with a red star (or blank)? That way we could make URL classify every article without or to be classified as unclassified and we can classify them manually from there, but at least we'll have a list. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 13:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sure we could limit it to mainspace, can't we? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bot Tasks Getting started on that now; I just had Rouge clean up the double redirects in all namespaces except blog comments, which it can (after some heavy customisation) only delete. I'm going to work on doing all of those file delinks next, and the unclassified classification template after that. I'll work on categorising templates somewhere in the middle of all of that. I'll let you know when I've done each task. 15:29, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :I've started it on adding the unclassified classification to pages now, but it might take awhile, it has around 1500 pages to process, since it's processing every page in the article namespace. 16:22, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Whoops! Apologies that you had to mass-rollback there, I could've fixed that easily enough had I not been writing a command to fix the images. You can stop now, I can actually hide all of those rollbacks as bot edits, so they don't spam RC. 16:39, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Could you pop on IRC? It'd be a bit easier to communicate. 16:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Non-state factions, & countries Just wondering, what do we do for articles that aren't affiliated to a specific state? Like the MEC? Do we just reform it to as if it were jsut an army like the USMC? And on another note, do you mind if I get rid of the horrid equipment lists at the bottom of the country articles and place them in a separate /Equipment page? For example United Kingdom/Equipment. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: BC2 Images Right? SSD asked me to get a bunch a while ago of all the weapons since I have the PC version of BC2. I just finished unlocking them over the weekend and uploaded pics of em all (I may get more with attached scopes, slugs, etc.). I think it totalled to around 60 or so. Thanks, though! :) 21:50, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Licensing Yeah, I did ask him. But he tells me he's stuck in exams, so I may end up doing them myself if he doesn't say anything today. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, same here. Well, I just finished my last exam yesterday, so I'm looking into getting some good editing done. Like, I'm gonna try doing that battle article sample I was telling you about. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:37, June 23, 2011 (UTC)